Religion in the Unnamed Story
Due to its original role as a central trade route, Kyravelle is home to a number of myths and religions, with the Path of Divine Revelation being the foremost of the lot. The pantheon of gods observed varies between provinces and countries, with their mythologies changing in color and perspective dependent upon the local beliefs. Largely held is the acceptance of the Architect, or the Great Father, as the creator of the world and the judge of deeds in death. Pivotal members of the accepted pantheon are Soleris Atir, Adavarion, and Lunesce, with the latter playing an antagonistic role. The Path of Divine Revelation Though moonlighting as a peacekeeping organization, the Temple was first and so remains the central religious authority in Kyravelle. Paying homage to the progeny of the Architect, whose name is unspeakable as a matter of taboo, its reach far exceeds the borders, crossing into neighboring Caspaine, Fortana and places in the Malvaries. Fear and veneration for the Temple help to spread its influence, and places where the Temple is revered are often bound to their social laws, which includes, most specifically, the denouncement of unsanctioned magic. Many of the religion's teachings are recorded in a collection of laws and stories called the Deferent Canticles, which serve as both teaching material and general guidelines for moral behavior. There are multiple variations of the Canticles, but the Divine Revelation is held to be the true version. Mythology According to the Canticles, the world once existed in twilight, night and day merged into a perpetual mixture of gold and violet beneath which the immortal lived in harmony. The Architect entertained a court of lesser deities, comprised of his various children, the most prominent of whom were Soleris Atir, who owned the sun and gave it light, and Adavarion, whose might created the mountains. Opposed to them was the goddess Lunesce, harbinger of darkness and beautiful temptation. Though not always painted as evil, Lunesce is invariably a dark presence in the lore, with many catastrophes attributed to her name. She and Soleris were in perpetual cold war, vying for the Great Father's favor. During a challenge set forth by the Architect, Soleris and Lunesce were each tasked to create life, to populate the world they all had created. Using the sun-warmed clay of the earth, Soleris crafted mortals, and with him, all the creatures he would need to live and exist in comfort. Not to be outdone, Lunesce summoned the power of the stars and created the magiborn, and with them, all fantastical creatures, beautiful and deadly alike, gifting them the power to change what was. This final detail was considered a form of cheating, as the magiborn were needlessly more dangerous than the mortals, and Soleris was named the victor, the world gifted to his creations. In his great mercy, he allowed Lunesce to keep those she had made, but not to create anymore. It is said to be for this reason that magiborn are outnumbered by mortals. An event called the Schism ended the peace between deities, when the conflict between the Lord of Light and the Dark Lady broke out into open war, driving the magiborn and mortals to war in the process. At the order of the Architect, Lunesce and Soleris were cast to opposite ends of the cosmos, their respective elements creating night and day in the process. Those born mortal are encouraged to follow the example of the Lord of Light, Soleris, showing compassion, wisdom and restraint in all things, never seeking praise or reward for their actions, and showing deference to their betters. Those born of magic are encouraged never to gain from their powers, and to live as simply and self-denyingly as possible, to redeem the taint of their existence. The Taint of Magic As the magiborn are said to have been created through deception, those with magic in their blood are seen as tainted by Lunesce and her darkness, and therefore more susceptible to her lure and therefore to sin. Those magiborn who venerate the Great Father are taught that they started life with a debt to repay, through good deeds and self-restraint. The use of magic for any purposes other than good or forgivable purpose (according to strict Temple standards) is seen as tainting, and the selfish or destructive use of craft or influence is a damning sin, pushing the offender closer to the Grey--a lightless void at the edge of reality, where light and music do not exist. Lunesce and her dark servants, the Greyriders, are said to linger there, awaiting wicked mortals and power-hungry mages. Magiborn who embrace their powers or bring intentional harm for their own gain are marked as wicked, expected to atone or otherwise submit themselves to death, and inevitably return to the clutches of their mistress. Mortals who do enough harm or evil in life are said to have invited the darkness into themselves, weighing their souls for easier captures by the Greyriders in death. Lunesce and her followers are generally painted in Temple literature and mythology as being sources of mischief at best and great destructive forces at worst. Using the Canticles as a guide, the Temple classifies magiborn by level of threat, with the most dangerous deemed as Disaster-class, so named for the inevitable ruin that Lunesce's favor is said to bring. Sexual Relationships in Magiborn Circles As magic is looked upon in the same way as a blood sickness, procreation with and between magiborn is a taboo, strictly forbidden in the Temple's own service and discouraged in believers. Registered mages must receive dispensation to marry a person of the opposite gender, to be certain only harmless power bloodlines are grown, if at all, unless one or both partners are proven to be sterile. Though once enforced in the stricter sects, magical sterilization was banned by the Crown in past years as inhumane. Same sex relationships are viewed as an acceptable alternative to potentially birth-resulting pairings, both for confirmed mages and believers with known magical blood who do not show powers. As interaction between people of the same gender rarely if ever creates children, the practice is not only permitted, but even encouraged in some circles, in order to avoid further growth in the magiborn population. The Higher and Lower Paths According to the Temple, there is only one official path, or belief system: the Path of Divine Revelation, which covers the general worship and veneration of the Architect and his ilk. However, there are two additional paths observed by various sects: the Solerian Path, which exalts Soleris Atir and emphasizes his righteousness, and the Lunescent Path, a powerful, largely magiborn sect which exalts Lunesce and supports a separate belief system altogether. The Solerian Path is considered a more strict part of the Divine Revelation, holding similar--if not somewhat biased--beliefs, where the Lunescent Path is denied altogether for its heretical teachings. The Solerian (Higher) Path A notoriously strict, almost zealotous sect within the Temple. Where the Path of Divine Revelation generally paints magiborn as tainted but redeemable, unknowingly carrying the darkness of their mother goddess, the Solerian Path holds that magic is sin, and that the presence of magic in a person ruins them utterly. Lunesce is painted as a regicide and a harlot, her creations devils in the guise of people. Banning the use of magic for any purpose at all, moral Solerian followers are encouraged to forego the use of anything magical--unless Temple sanctioned--and deny the company of magiborn, shunning them entirely. Though the edicts teach that Soleris' position of nonviolence should be adhered to, the presence of magic as a sinful device means that violence against magiborn is sanctioned as a form of self-defense. There are no Solerian mages, as they accept no form of magic. Rare Solerian-devout magiborn are taught that their existence is the cause of any and all misfortune that occurs around them, and that the only way to atone for the suffering they bring is to deny their powers outright, electing never to use them. Magiborn caught using craft or any other form of magic face harsh and sometimes public punishment, such as flogging or gibbeting, in order to drive the sinful urge for magic-use out of their bodies--though this only applies to those who are devout. Magiborn members of this sect regularly face violence from both their mortal brethren and those who follow the Lunescent path. Many enter the Temple's care as a form of self-protection. While the Temple generally frowns on procreation between magiborn and the mixing of magic and mortal blood, the Solerian Path bans it outright. Tales of forced sterilization are rare but known in these circles. The Solerian Path is a relatively rare sect in Kyravelle, many of its followers settling to serve the Temple proper, as their sect has no representation therein. This path is most stringently observed in Fortana, where it is the foremost religion among the desert nomads. As a result, Fortana has the highest mortality rate for magiborn in the known world. The Lunescent (Lower) Path Largely written off as a cult as best and heretical at worst, the Lunescent Path is observed in places with large magiborn communities. Lunescents generally hold that Lunesce herself was guilty of nothing but giving her children the greatest advantages in a world created to harm them. To those who follow this path, Lunesce is called the Great Lady, a patron of wisdom, holder of secrets, and protector to those who carry her Gift. Soleris is painted in this light as being a spoiled and envious presence, using his father's influence in place of power or talent to suppress her. The fault in every myth is largely his, or caused by his actions. Founded on the belief that magic is a gift and not a taint. Lunescent edicts encourage gainful and good use for magics, looking down upon selfish and destructive uses unless they are deemed justifiable. The definition of "good use" varies, ranging from only using magic to help others, to using it for the good of the self, to using it for the purpose of protection from real or even perceived threats. Some sects decline regulation outright, insisting that the use of magic by those who wield it is only natural, with the only limitations being set forth by law regarding damage to person or property. In the Empire of Corva, where more than half of the population is thought to be of arcane stock, those with magical blood are called the Gifted, a reference carried over into common Lunescent parlance. The terms "mage" and "magiborn" are seen as slurs, and said to lead credence to the Solerian and Divine paths' beliefs. The word mage itself is not used at all, supplicated instead by terms such as sorcerer and sorceress. In some circles, Lunesce herself is said to be a master sorceress who attained her godhood through craft. Though no proper count exists, it is believed that as many as a third of Kyravellan magiborn are either secretly or openly Lunescent. The Lunescent Path is the official religion of Corva. Sacrifice and offering rituals are common during full moons, with festivals taking place during the Great Lunestice. Corva's political and defensive force, the Sentinelle, serves a similar role to Kyravelle's Temple in regulating the abuse of magic within these circles. Lesser Sects and Cults Due to the wide pantheon of deities associated with the Divine Revelation, as well as the long reach of the Temple both religiously and militarily, variations on the standard beliefs of the existing paths gave rise to smaller sects, some related to the Temple's paths, others a mishmash of preexisting mythology, cultural beliefs, and superstitions, dependent upon region. The Path of Aeslyn This particular Path, which is prominent in the Malvaries, is a variation on the Temple's standard canon, with the addition of the primordial goddess of the sea, Aeslyn, as an influential figure. Surviving largely through sea-trade and travel, the Malvarians revered Aeslyn long before the existence of the Temple, and a lack of water-based deity in Temple canon lent itself easily to her inclusion in the pantheon when the Temple missionaries started their work in the century past. The Architect remains as patriarch of the pantheon, but Aeslyn in her infinite power serves an almost balancing support role, her firm and merciless judgment in sharp contrast to the Great Father's benevolence. As the two represent sky and sea respectively, the contrast reflects the maritime aspects of the Malvarians, who live and die by the wind and waves that surround their chain of islands. As a result, the taciturn sea goddess has made appearances in other Temple myths that have made their way back to the mainland. The Path of Twilight A controversial and somewhat polarizing path, stemming from Caspaine and outer Corva, which teaches a gentler, more humane version of the Temple canon, with certain details of the conflict of deities softened or entirely omitted to give all involved a more sympathetic bent. Most controversial of their teachings is that Soleris Atir and Lunesce were neither rivals nor enemies, but star-crossed lovers, and that the schism was little more than a lover's quarrel reluctantly ended by the Great Father's impatience with their feuding. This saccarine, child-friendly retelling found popularity in some parts of Corva, where Lunesce is seen in a kinder light, but it largely unpopular with the larger paths. The Path of the Grey Not a path at all so much as an affront to religion in general, the Path of the Grey is a cult grown out from the remnants of a group known as the Deathseekers. Originally a bandit commune, the members were taught that the only purpose in life was hedonistic destruction, bringing death and ruin to as many people as possible before they themselves found death. The cult took part in banditry, raiding and the pillaging of villages, subjecting survivors to nightmarish treatment that set the basis of the conditioning that created more Deathseekers. Though the group was thought quashed several decades ago--by a Riverener battalion, for the group's perceived mockery of their practices--shades remain in the Dark Path's teachings, which hold that the end is the only real goal, and guiding others to it is the only true purpose of life. Both the Kyravellan Temple and the Corvite Sentinelle have been actively seeking the destruction of this cult for almost a decade. The Schism An oft-argued event in Kyravellan theological discourse is the nature of the Schism of Twilight. The most infamous and popular myth, it is credited as the creation of all time, and in every versions, the end-result is the same: the world is divided into night and day, with Soleris Atir and Lunesce permanently separated. The cause and related details vary by province, sect and sometimes country, with details being added or outright changed dependent upon the source. The persistent theme between variants is the involvement of Soleris and Lunesce, respective deities of light and dark, who were said to be at odds for various reasons. The most neutral tellings do not refer to their reasoning, simply implying that the two were of opposite natures--Soleris peaceful and forthright, Lunesce aggressive and crafty--and that as a result they were just naturally at odds. Divine: Temptation of the Throne The popular version states that Lunesce, knowing she could never surpass the Great Father's own son in prestige, attempted to earn her way to a throne through Soleris' bed. She paid him compliments, insisting that he should sit on the Sky's Throne, his famed goodness and neutrality making him a better ruler. The Lord of Light was sorely tempted, both by the prospect of rule and the great beauty of his would-be queen. Then, realizing that the mere thought was sinful and traitorous, he rejected the advance, swearing his loyalty to his Lord Father. In some versions, an enraged Lunesce attacked Soleris, knowing he would not defend himself, but was stopped by his brother and protector, Adavarion. The attempt at mutiny was discovered by the Architect, who saw all things, and after a long deliberation, he realized how close Lunesce had come to dethroning him. The safest course was to separate the deceiver and her victim, sending them to opposite sides of the world, to prevent another attempted coup. Soleris went willingly, accepting that--by entertaining the temptation--he had sinned, and unknowingly conspired against his Father. By contrast, Lunesce refused to be exiled, and thus had to be cast away, given the smaller part of the sky for her domain as punishment for her role. Her single silver eye remained her only means to see the world she had helped to forge. Solerian: The Regicide Harlot A more biased telling that circulates in Solerian sects is that Soleris was a blameless victim, casting Lunesce as a treacherous betrayer. The common variant states that Lunesce sought out Soleris with promises of more physical pleasures, stating outright her wish to rule as opposed to a desire for him specifically, all the while planning to slay him once he took the Sky's Throne. In this telling, Soleris in his piety knows Lunesce's heart and denies her immediately, swearing his loyalty to his father and cringing from her touch as if stung, the her evil intentions scalding his skin from her fingers. Deciding to cut losses, Lunesce then attacked him, armed with a blighted etherite dagger, and the non-violent Soleris allowed himself to be stabbed moments before his brother Adavarion arrived to separate them and repel the would-be princeslayer (with varying levels of violence and fury that earned Adavarion the patronage of war as well as protection). The Architect's separation of them in this case was to protect a wounded and weakened Soleris from further attack, casting Lunesce from his sight out of disappointment and distrust. The howling of the wind is said to be her furious screams on the nights where she recalls her failure. Lunescent: The Envious Lecher A similarly biased version of the tale, held as law among followers of the Lunescent Path, is that Lunesce was not the one to approach Soleris, but that he came to her. The simpering princeling, in his weakness, held only power that could not be wielded against his father, and so he sought out the Great Lady, offering her his hand and partnership in return for her help in the fight for the Throne. Sensing his shallow weakness, Lunesce rejected the plot, insisting that the throne would be hers if she wanted it, without him. Infuriated, Soleris utilized his command of the sun's cleansing light to banish Lunesce's powers, and attempted to take advantage of her, and she stabbed him with her dagger in response, an act witnessed by an arriving Adavarion. Soleris quickly claimed that she had attacked him, and Adavarion--a scorned lover of Lunesce--attested to witnessing what his younger brother claimed. Though the Architect saw the deceit of his sons, he banished them both, Lunesce for her safety, Soleris for his shame, gifting she and her children with greater power at night. In bitter retaliation, the Lord of Light slowed the passing of the sun, lengthening his time in the world and shortening hers. Twilight: A Dalliance Probably the least popular telling, but by far the most creative, belongs to the so-called Path of Twilight, a lesser cult known (and disliked) for its idealized imaginings of the myths. Their telling sees the answer simply: Soleris and Lunesce were in love, and that love threatened all things. In this tale, it is strangely Adavarion, Soleris' traditional protector, who plays the villain's role. Known for his great strength and temper, Adavarion discovered that the feuding between the Lord of Light and the Dark Lady was a ruse, meant to distract the all-seeing Architect from their secret dalliance. Mankind was a joint effort between the brothers, Adavarion's strength merged with Soleris' virtue, and it was intended for their creations to inherit the world. The magiborn race, however, was not of Lunesce alone, but a creation forged with the help of the sun god, creating a race infinitely greater and more destructive than the mortal one. Each touch shared between them spawned beings great and fantastical, and they threatened to overwhelm the delicate balance between magic and mundane. Using Lunesce's dagger, the jealous Adavarion gravely wounded his brother, and engaged the Goddess of Darkness in combat, a battle he soundly lost. With both brothers fallen, Lunesce left in the rubble, the Architect was left with no choice but to punish all of them by sending the two away, leaving the third with his sin, unable to fulfill the purpose he had been made for. And so the sun and moon gaze at each other's shadows, the sunrise and sunset the brush of their fingers on the horizon--and from the ground, the lonely mountains watch forever, alone. See Also * List of Mythological Figures in UNS Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Lore